


The Gloaming

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [17]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: The bands tour bus breaks down and they have to take shelter in an abandoned asylum.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on The Gloaming. I suggest listening to it on repeat while reading this, if you want. Lol. Also, this is going to get dark...Just an fyi. This fic is also finished, so you don't have to wait as long for the next chapters.

It had been a rainy night when their concert started and then turned into a torrential downpour by the time they all loaded into the tour bus and continued to their next stop. Even with the urging of Tim and the band to wait it out the driver decided that 'he's driven in worse, this isn't a problem.' Everyone wasn't so sure about it but they all learned a long time ago to not argue with the driver so they all sat in the back of the bus, Phil and Ed playing Mario, Thom and Jonny working on another song and Colin watching the screen, all trying to not think about how terrible it was getting outside and how dangerous it was to be driving through it. Of course, as predicted the bus hit a rather nasty pothole and veered off the road, the band hearing one of the tires pop and something snap under them. The bus screeched to a halt, sending everyone to the floor. As the driver cussed up a storm worse than what was going on outside the band were trying to untangle themselves from each other without actually hurting themselves more. 

"Stay in the bus!" Yelled the driver as he opened the door and grabbed a flashlight and headed outside. Jonny rolled his eyes as he tried to sit up, but found that his hair was caught under Ed's elbow. He reached up and moved Ed's hand and finally sat up and took in the rest of the pile. Phil had managed to get himself free and was trying to help Ed move one of his legs that had fallen across Colin's chest, though it was hard to do seeing as Ed was a giant and the space in the back wasn't that big. Colin tried wiggling out from under Ed's leg but he wasn't paying much attention because Colin's nose went right into Ed's knee, causing Colin to cry out and grab his nose as he fell back to the floor. Thom, the gymnast and of course the smallest managed to curl himself into some sort of ball and maneuver himself out from under Jonny and in a standing position. He helped Jonny up, which was easier because he had seen what he had done and had moved his arm to check on Colin, who now had a bloody nose, Phil trying to keep it under control with some tissue he found on one of the side tables. Ed finally managed to curl in on himself and get standing as well as Phil helped Colin sit up. Ed leaned down in front of Colin. 

"Let me see" he asked as he took Colin's hand that was to his nose in his. Colin moved his hand and Ed looked it over. "Shit Cozzie, I'm sorry!" He said as he reached out and gently touched the side of it, causing him to wince a bit. 

"Good job! You broke my brother" said Jonny, rubbing his bad wrist, which Thom had fallen on when the bus had stopped. 

"Cool it Jon-Jon, it was an accident" he said with a smile and Jonny flipped him off, but smiled as well. Thom took Jonny's hand in his and looked it over. 

"It's fine, I'm fine" he said as he let Ed put his hand back to his nose. 

"Anyone else hurt?" Asked Phil, now standing and taking in the scene. Everyone shook their heads and he nodded before heading out into the main cabin to check on the driver. He looked out of one of the windows and realized that they were nowhere near where they needed to be, they were in the middle of nowhere surrounded by forest. Phil and Ed both looked over the route they were to take and it was all highways, this didn't sit well with Phil. He shook the feeling though and headed to the front of the bus and to the door and looked outside but he didn't see the driver at all. He swallowed before calling out. 

"Ray?!" He said but got no answer, though he was sure nothing could be heard with how crazy the wind was blowing and the rain pounding on every surface. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up out of nowhere and he looked around again before backing up quickly and shutting the door and shutting it. Something told him that they needed to get out of there but he couldn't tell what it was. 

"What's happening?" Asked Ed, who had walked up behind him, causing Phil to jump and turn quickly, breath coming out fast. 

"Wow, dude, didn't mean to scare you...What's got you freaked anyway?" He asked and Phil managed to pull himself together. 

"It's...A feeling...Something isn't right..." He said, looking over his shoulder again out into the night. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, though it is weird that we're nowhere near where we're supposed to be" he said as he walked back into the bus. 

"What was the problem?" Asked Colin, his nose had stopped bleeding but he was definitely going to be sporting a black eye the next day. 

"I don't know, I can't find the driver" said Phil and everyone looked at him worried. 

"I'm sure he's there, he's probably checking out under the bus. The rains terrible out there, it was hard to see" said Phil as he sat down, still not able to shake the feeling that something was off. They had all been sitting in silence when a loud knock came from the front doors. Everyone looked at each other and Ed stood up and went to the front, when he got there he saw the driver, soaked to the bone, looking panicked. He opened the door and let him in. 

"Is everything...." 

"We need to get out of here!" Was all he said before he stopped talking, his eyes going wide before falling forward. Ed reached out and caught him and looked down to see a hatchet sticking out of the drivers back. 

"Fuck!" Was all he said as he dropped him and tried to close the door and lock it, but it was too late as another hatchet came flying in, just barely missing Ed. He screamed and back peddled. The rest of the band came forward and all gasped at what they had seen. 

"What the fuck!?" Asked Thom, not believing his eyes. Out of nowhere the lights all cut out and then there was a loud banging on the back of the bus. Everyone turned and stared. Ed went to go and shut the door again but he found that the lock had been broken off and there was no way to shut it. The pounding got louder. 

"Ok, seriously...What do we do?" Asked Colin, eye's darting around. 

"I think we should stay here" said Thom, biting his nails. "It's a bottleneck, anyone comes in we can see them, and there are weapons here" 

"It's also like shooting fish in a barrel...If there's more of them than us there's nowhere for us to go and we can't fight well in here, it's too cramped" said Ed. 

"If we run out we could get split up and if we get split up there will be no way to find each other...Strength in numbers" said Jonny, not really wanting to leave any of them, but mostly Colin and Thom. 

"Whatever we're going to do we have to decide something quick, the longer we stand here and talk about it the more time it gives whoever is coming after us time to figure out a plan as well" said Colin. The band let out a collective sigh before. 

"All for making a run for it raise your hand" said Phil raising his hand along with Ed and Colin. "Three to two...Grab anything you can think of as a weapon and we make a run for it. Make sure to stay close and don't branch off at all!" Siad Phil as he walked to one of the drawers and pulled out a knife, everyone else ran around grabbing either a sharp object or a blunt object. Ed came back with the cricket bat and looked at them. 

"And you said it was a bad idea to bring it..." He said and everyone shook their heads. They made their way to the front of the bus and they all looked at each other before running out into the pouring rain, everyone making sure to keep everyone else in sights as they all went into the forest. 

They had no idea where they were going but they just kept running, not knowing if the people after them were chasing them or not, but it was the least of their worries as now they were out in the middle of a forest with no idea if they were going to come across anything to help them or not. It was pitch black and they could barely see a couple feet in front of their faces but it was a miracle that they managed to not trip over anything. They all stopped though when they came to a clearing, all of them out of breath and leaning on each other. 

"This was a bad idea, fuck this" said Ed, holding his side. 

"Agreed" said Jonny flipping his now soaked hair out of his face with his hands. It had reminded him of when they did the High and Dry video, except this wasn't as fun as that. They finally took in where they were and were greeted by a huge three-story mansion that looked like it had seen better days. They all agreed silently and went running for the building. 

They all filed in and closed the doors and saw that they closed properly and they started barricading the door. They then took this time to lean back against a wall and slide down and take a breather. 

"Fuck" was all Colin said as he rubbed his eyes. Thom had decided to take a better look at where they decided to stay and his face went pale once he realized where they were. 

"Well, this should be interesting" he said as his eyes landed on the wall across from him that had graffiti all over it. "Genie let out of the bottle, it is now the witching hour" he read out and Jonny looked over to him and then to the wall and read it over as well. His eyes traveled up further and he finally understood Thom's comment. 

"We are chased through the woods in the pouring rain and right into an abandoned Insane Asylum..." Muttered Jonny and Colin laughed. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me...It's too fitting" he said as he let his head hit the wall a couple times. 

"Do we stay here until morning or do we explore?" Asked Ed and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" 

"Yea, go sneaking around and abandoned asylum while running from a bunch of killers, smart" said Thom with an eye roll. 

"Damn, it was just a suggestion" he said looking around again. 

"Ok, seriously, we're all on edge, but there's no need to snap, we need to think through this logically" said Phil, hoping to keep the tension under control. 

"Sorry Ed" said Thom and Ed looked to him and nodded. 

"Thank you and I'm sorry I suggested we explore" he came back and Thom nodded at him. The next thing they knew the glass on the door broke as a couple hatchets came through them. They all jumped up and grabbed their weapons. 

"Though I think now we should take up Ed's suggestion" said Jonny and everyone nodded and went down the closest hallway to them and through a pair of double doors, they stopped when they were confronted with a hallway that went either straight, left, and right. Colin looked up and saw a sign pointing each direction and telling what was down each hallway. 

"Left!" Said Colin going that way and everyone followed. Colin led the way and started to follow signs for the kitchen as he hoped that when they abandoned the place they didn't take any of the knives, but he knew it was probably a long shot. 

They passed the doors to the kitchens and Colin slid to a stop and tried to catch his footing as he tried to backpedal to get to the doors, everyone else did the same thing. 

"What the hell Cozzie!" Shouted Thom, but he didn't say anything and just ran through the doors and everyone followed. Colin then turned and barricaded that door as well and looked around and started barricading the rest of the entrances as well. 

"Hopefully there are bigger knives in here" he said as he started going through all of the cabinets and drawers and everyone followed suit. Of course, there was nothing they could use and they were now sat on one of the tables in the middle of the room. 

"This is such bullshit" said Ed, flipping the bat in his hands, everyone nodded in agreement. Jonny jumped off the table and started to look over the equipment that was left, there was a couple industrial-sized ovens and deep freezer/Refrigerator combos and random other things around it. He stopped and turned quickly, looking back at the oven before tilting his head to the side. Colin looked up and gave Jonny a confused look. Jonny didn't say anything he just walked back to the table everyone was sitting on and then to a counter that was attached to the wall and climbed onto it. He then tested a shelf that was above that before climbing onto that. 

"Jonathan! What the hell?!" Screamed Colin as he jumped down and walked over to the counter as well. Thom let out a small laugh. 

"Literally climbing up the walls are ya Jon-Jon?" He asked but Jonny ignored them as he steadied himself on the shelf before reaching up on his tiptoes to see better out of the window that was above it. 

"Jonathan Greenwood I swear to god if you fall and get hurt I'm not catching your ass! We're in the middle of nowhere and I can't get you to a hospital. 

"You worry too much" was all he said as he continued to look. The rain had slowed down a bit, which he was thankful for. Once he was satisfied with what he was searching for he carefully made his way back down to the main floor and over to the ovens again. 

"Care to tell us what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Asked Thom, now curious. 

"Power...The power lines are still connected to the building...This place is old, and I'm hoping that the electric company forgot to turn the power off completely to the place..."he said as he moved the oven and looked behind it and to where it was plugged in. 

"You want to try and get the power back on?" Asked Phil, now smiling "Brilliant" 

"We get the power back on, we find a phone and call for help and as for weapons...This is a gas stove and if I remember correctly three out of five of us smoke..." He said looking between Thom, Ed, and Colin who finally understood what he was getting at with the ovens. 

"Oh shit" 

"We don't need electricity for this, they get close we throw a cigarette at it as we're running and boom! Hopefully it'll give us enough time to run and try and figure out where the breakers might be in this place" he said, almost in one breath as he looked at the other oven as well before trying the knobs to get the gas to light. It took a couple try's but it finally caught and Jonny smiled before turning it off. Thom jumped off of the table and walked up to Jonny and spun him around and grabbed his face and brought it down to his and gave him a quick kiss, which surprised Jonny but he didn't complain. Thom pulled back and smiled at him. 

"You are a fucking genius!" He said before walking away. Colin stared at him though, mouth opened. 

"Did you just kiss my little brother?!" 

"I did...Jealous?" He said with a wink and Colin let out a sigh and shook his head but couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Jonny was still in a daze but he shook himself out of it when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He turned back around and turned on all the burners but just the gas. The rest of the band unblocked one of the doors and went through it. They all stood against the wall as Colin pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a couple puffs and looked to Jonny, who still had a hold of the handle on the door. Jonny looking in through the small window and saw someone walk in he turned back to Colin and nodded. Colin took one more hit before opening the door, Colin flicked the cigarette into the kitchen and they all ran for it. They didn't get far though before they heard and explosion. It rocked the building and threw all of them further down the hall, all of them landing hard and with groans.


	2. Chapter Two

They all slowly started to get up, ears ringing and bodies aching all over. Jonny turned and looked to the flames climbing out of the kitchen the sprinklers kicked on at that time and started to douse the fire. 

"And let's hope that the sprinklers are wired to go to the police station" said Thom. 

"No power remember?" Said Colin and Thom pouted. 

"Fuck" 

"Let's get going" said Phil as he stood up slowly, the rest following. They didn't get a chance to figure out where to go next because a figure appeared out from the fire and stared at them. All of their jaws dropped. Ed was the first to regain composer and started pushing the rest of the band in a random direction, they caught on and started running as well. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Screamed Ed as they turned another corner. 

"Some Michael Myers Jason Voorhees type shit!" Screamed Thom. They turned another corner and came across what seemed to be a wing of rooms to which they all piled into a couple of them and pushed themselves against the walls that held the doors. Phil wound up in one himself, Ed and Colin in one and Thom and Jonny in the other. They pushed themselves as hard as they could against the walls as they heard the footsteps echo down the hallway. 

The footsteps passed Phil's room first and his eyes shifted to the door as he held his breath. The footsteps continued past his room but he didn't relax seeing as he couldn't see the person and the rest of his band. Thom took in the room they were in and saw more graffiti so he read that to keep himself calm. 

'Murderers, your all murderers' he read and then moved to the other wall, which Jonny was currently against, his eyes closed and his breathing slow. He was grabbing onto the wall, he could see him shaking though. 'When the walls bend, when the walls bend, with your breathing, with your breathing' and he shook his head at how ironic that one line was. He heard the footsteps get closer and he looked away from Jonny and pushed himself into the corner, keeping his eyes on the door. The room Colin and Ed wound up in was a mess and barely had any room for them, so it had Colin with his back against the wall and Ed in front of him, hand over his mouth seeing as Colin wasn't able to quiet his breathing, they had the most cover though but still couldn't help but worry about what would happen if they were found or if one of the other's was found first, because he knew there was no way to get to any of them in time to help. The footsteps continued and then got further away and then disappeared completely. Colin pushed on Ed and he backed off a bit and dropped his hand from Colin's mouth. Ed looked out the door both ways and saw that it was clear. He stepped out and went to the closest room and peaked in to see Thom and Jonny jump. 

"Easy guys, it's just me, I think the psycho kept walking" he said and Jonny let out a breath and slumped down a bit and Thom ran his hands through his hair before grabbing it and pulling lightly. 

"What the fuck are we going to do? This is insane?" He whined as Jonny pushed himself off of the wall. Phil heard them talking and came out of his room and joined them. 

"We need to get to that breaker and get the electricity working" said Phil and everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Really wish there was a map of this place somewhere, I wouldn't even know where to start to look for the basement" said Jonny, looking both directions. 

"Well, our Michael Jason wannabe went that way so, maybe we should find a way opposite" suggested Ed and everyone nodded again and went back the way they came, each of them looking out for any signs as to where they were or where the basement would be. 

After a bit of wandering and more running from the killer they found themselves barricaded in what looked to be an operating room and Thom was once again looking over the graffiti, committing it all to memory because he was quite sure there was a song in there somewhere. 

"They will suck you down to the other side" he read out loud and turned to another wall "To the shadows blue and red" he finished and sighed. 

"I feel like we're going in circles" said Colin examining some of the patient files that were left behind, though he had wished that he hadn't after getting through three of them. Jonny and Ed were going through the cabinets, hoping to find something that would help them get to the basement without the killer knowing about it, but it had seemed unlikely. 

All of the searching paid off though when Ed made a triumphant sound and help up a rolled up piece of paper. 

"I do believe I have found schematics!" He said as he brought it over to one of the operating tables and fanned it out, everyone walked over and gave it a look over. "So it looks like we're here...The basement is...Well the entrance is..." Said Ed looking all over it. Colin let out a sigh and pointed to a spot. 

"The entrance to the basement is on the complete other side of the fucking building" he sighed and everyone groaned. 

"But we have a map now! We know exactly where we're going, we can also map out other routes to get there if we come across Michael Jason again" said Thom, now looking over everything. Phil nodded and started tracing a random route and then another, soon everyone joined in. By the end of it they had five different ways to get to the basement. Colin grabbed the patient files again and managed to find a pen and he made maps for everyone to have just in case. 

"Ok, we leave out of here and we're going for route A first, if that doesn't pan out we go to B and so on and so forth" said Phil, wanting to get everything correct and everyone nodded. 

"If we get split up or if something happens we continue as planned. I hate saying this, but if there's a way to distract the guy, do it...Jonny is the only one that knows how to work with wires and stuff, so he definitely needs to get to the basement...This is all worst-case scenario though" said Ed and everyone sighed. Before they left the room however they did go through and manage to get another set of weapons seeing as they accidentally left theirs in the kitchen as they were running. Now armed again Colin and Ed unblocked the door and they checked outside to make sure no one was around before they made a run for it. 

They had almost hoped they were home free but they turned a corner and there was the killer standing at the end of the hallway. They all skidded to a stop and stared. 

"B!" Was all Ed said and they changed their direction and started toward the other route. They really should have been golden on the next route but the killer appeared again. 

"How in the fuck?!" Asked Thom. 

"Questions later, running now!" Said Jonny as they went for route C. 

They had gotten down to their last route, but they had to duck into another room, this one seemed to be a nursery, which was all the more unsettling considering where they were. The pictures on the wall weren't good either, the wallpaper was peeling and cracked. 

"They almost look like the shit you drew in school" said Colin to Thom, talking about the pictures that weren't graffiti. 

"The pictures are the least of my worries" said Thom "A nursery in an insane asylum? Doesn't seem right" he said as he started to pace again. 

"We're so close to the basement! This is getting frustrating!" Said Ed as he kicked over a box that was on the floor, causing a bunch of colorful marbles to fall out. Phil turned and looked at the marble and he smiled before walking over to Ed and picked the box up and putting the marbles back into the box. 

"Please tell me you guys are thinking what I'm thinking" said Phil and he finished with the marbles and picked up the box. The rest of the band look at him confused and then Ed started to laugh. 

"Fucking genius!" He said, it took a second more but everyone finally got it. 

"Let's do it then" said Phil as they made their way to the door and stepped outside and started back on their way to the basement. 

Right before they got to the door the killer appeared again behind them and started running at them. Phil then turned and dumped the marbles out, causing the guy to trip on them. Phil laughed and then followed everyone through the door and shut it before barricading while Jonny ran down the steps to find the breaker box. Once they were satisfied they made their way down and stood around Jonny, keeping a lookout. There was no running anymore, if the bastard came down those stairs they had no choice but to fight. Jonny had already pulled the faceplate off of the breaker and was currently pulling out wires and stripping them with a scalpel he had managed to find. He then would stop and follow the wires to where they were attached, making sure he was attaching the right ones. Thom took everything in and saw more graffiti, if it was even possible, though this time it was everywhere and it was only one phrase, over and over again. 

"Your alarm bells, they should be ringing" he said to himself and shuddered. 

"Once we get the power back...We're gonna have to go through that bastard again to get to the front of the building again" said Colin. 

"Someone see if there's another exit around here. There has to be a hatch or something, I'm sure they didn't take the dead bodies out of the front door" said Jonny, working as fast as he could. 

"On it" said Ed as he started to circle the basement, which was pretty huge. He had come across some crazy things though, there was a corner that had nothing but twisted and broken wheelchairs and beside that more operating tables that looked as though the Hulk had used them as toys. He shuddered at all the other things, knowing what actually may have happened to everyone who was admitted and it was a bit unsettling. 

Ed finally came across a hatch in the side of the wall at the end of a shoot. He looked up into it and saw that it lead into what looked to be a morgue. 

"I hate it when your right Jonathan" he said to himself as he tried the door and saw that it was padlocked. He let out a sigh before taking a leg from a chair he had found as a weapon and started hitting it, hoping to break it seeing as it was really rusted. He managed after a while and smiled to himself as he opened the door and looked around. He was glad he didn't see the killer standing out there waiting for him though, but he knew it was only time before he figured it out. He closed it again and latched it, hoping to keep the killer at bay, or at least deter him for as long as they could. Ed ran back to the rest of the band. 

"I found a door. We should be able to run out and around the building and get back to the main entrance" he said and everyone nodded. "How's it coming Jon-Jon?" He asked and Jonny just waved a hand, too invested in what he was doing to give a good answer. It wasn't much longer when they started to hear banging coming from the interior basement door. The four stood up straighter and readied their weapons, though all of them looked scared. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...Any time now Jonny" said Thom. 

"I'm going as fast as I can Thomas" he said in a clipped tone, which the band had come to associate with him being frustrated at not being able to get something right. The pounding got louder and finally the door flew open and they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Thom out of nowhere felt a chill go up his spine and his hair's started to stand on end. It felt as if he could tell something was about to happen but he couldn't figure it out. His eyes kept going back to the phrase that was written everywhere. He was too far gone it seemed that he only faintly heard Colin and Jonny fighting. 

"Jonathan...Any minute now" said Colin, swallowing and readying the other leg from the chair Ed had gotten his weapon from. 

"Not helping Colin" was all he said before he let out a triumphant sound. "Got you, you bastard" he said as he flipped the switch beside it to the on position. The moment Jonny tripped the switch it was as if the phrase was now screaming inside his head. He took a breath and came out of the daze just in time to see the killer coming at them, but there was a bright flash of light before he could get close and everything went black.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter is going to get a bit dark, there will be torture and blood and other things, you have been warned.

Thom slowly opened his eyes, trying to fight the headache that he felt coming on. It took him a bit but he finally opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. He found that he was sitting in a chair and he tried to get up but he found that he was tied to it, he struggled a bit but found that it was useless to try and get out. He looked around again and saw the rest of the band tied down to operating tables, all of them struggling to get out of their bonds as well. 

"He's finally awake!" Said a voice from behind him, he looked around and saw the killer leaning against the door frame, using a knife to clean out from under his nails. He looked up and smirked at Thom. "I have to admit, I was hoping you five would be fun to chase, you didn't disappoint," he said as he started to applaud. "Bravo" he said, now laughing. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Asked Thom, now trying again to get out of the chair. 

"I want to have some fun, with all of you! But mostly...I want to see you suffer, see how long you can last before you finally break" 

"Last through what? Terrible speeches from a bad guy?" He asked with a smirk, though he knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't help himself. The guy laughed again. 

"So entertaining! It's going to be a shame that I'm going to have to kill you and your friends...To answer your question though...I want to see how long you can last while I torture and kill every single one of your friends, one at a time" he said as he walked now over to Colin and turned the table so Colin's head was now facing Thom. The killer jumped up onto the table and straddled him. Coln tried to get free but, like with Thom, it was no use. 

"This one's a fighter! I love it when they struggle" he said as he put the tip of the knife to Colin's cheek and held it there, just barely putting pressure on it. "What shall we do with him?.....So many choices! Hm..." He said as he slowly ran the knife down his face and down to his throat, where he stopped again. "I've always wanted to see the inside of a body...I've killed multiple times, but I've never actually went rifling around inside, never had time, but now, I have all the time in the world" he said as he trailed the knife further, now going over his chest and stopping at the bottom of his shirt. "Aren't you curious? What the inside of someone looks like?" He asked as Colin started to struggle again. Thom and the rest of the band looked on, too shocked to say or do anything, besides Jonny, he was shaking the table he was moving around so much to try and save his brother. "Both are fighters...Mmmm, this is going to be fun" he finished as he put the knife under Colin's shirt and sliced up, causing the fabric to rip and to expose his chest. Colin stopped struggling as his eyes went wide. He started to shake as panic set it at what was going to happen next. Thom tried to topple the chair and get his legs out from the legs, but he found that the chair was bolted to the floor. 

"You fucking bastard! Leave them alone! Do whatever you want to me, but leave them alone!" He pleaded, definitely not above it now as he felt tears start to run down his cheeks. 

"Begging gets you nowhere Thom" he said as he plunged the knife into Colin's stomach. Colin, Jonny, and Thom let out a scream as it happened. 

"Fucking bastard! I'll fucking rip you to shred's when I get out of here!" Screamed Jonny now trying extra hard to get out. All the killer did was laugh as he pushed the knife up further, causing it to cut up to Colin's breast bone. The killer's eyes went to Colin's and he pouted. 

"Aww, did he die already? That's a shame" he said as he pulled the knife out and looked it over before licking a strip off of it and moaning. Thom had to fight back the vomit that had started to form. Jonny had stopped fighting as was just staring, tears falling as well. Ed and Phil were still too shocked to do anything, not knowing what to do. The killer put the knife beside Colin's head and then reached inside the cut he had made and started rearranging things, humming a song as he did. He pulled his hands out of Colin and jumped off the table and moved over to Jonny and grabbed him by the neck and lifted his head off the table and looked him in the eyes. "I sure do hope you last longer than him" he said as he trailed a finger across Jonny's lips, covering them in Colin's blood before letting go of his neck, his head making a small thud as it hit the table. 

The killer walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a cart that was covered with an off-white sheet. He wheeled it and put it behind Jonny's head. 

"I do need to thank you for getting the electricity on though, this is going to make what I have planned next so much easier" he said with a laugh as he took the sheet off of the cart to reveal an electroshock Therapy machine. Thom's eyes got wide as he saw it. Jonny moved his head to try and see what he was talking about, but he didn't have to wait long because the killer flipped a switch and a low hum filled the room and Jonny knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from shaking, but it was no use. "Did you know, when electroshock therapy first became a well-known way to help people with disorders, there was no standard on how to do it. There was a lot of trial and error. It was the same for the electric chair, they just upped the voltage and hoped that it killed the person" he said as he started to put some gel onto the paddles. "Eventually order was brought to it, they had a chart that converted how many volts was needed to kill the person or to correct them based on weight and height. Unfortunately, I don't have the conversion chart, so, I'm going to have to try my best to make this last as long as I can" he said as he turned the nob and the low hum turned into a high-pitched whine. "Clear" he said as he put the paddles to Jonny's temples. The electricity went through him and he let out a scream as his body started convulsing. He kept the paddles there for about thirty seconds before pulling them away and turning the machine down. Tremors were still wracking through his body and his eyes had a far off look in them. "Oh dear...Did I overdo it?" He asked as he grabbed Jonny's head and turned it to the side and checked his pulse. "Still alive...Hmm..." He said as he turned the knob up higher and put them back to Jonny's temples. Jonny didn't scream this time, he didn't have it in him. He just grabbed the side of the table. The killer did this a couple times before Jonny finally went still, eyes still open, seeing nothing. "That's the thing about us humans, you can push and push and push, and yet they still break before your done with them" he sighed as he shut Jonny's eyes and pushed the cart out of the way. 

Thom was a mess by this point, he was openly crying and still trying to get out, but he was losing the fight quickly. 

"Please, just stop, you've made your point, whatever that point is, just, make it stop!" He whined and the killer just laughed. 

"Stop?! Stop?! We're just getting started! I still have two of your band mates to mess with. Come on! We're having fun! This is fun!" He said as he walked up to Phil this time and pulled out a scalpel and looked it over. "How long do you think he can last while I cut out his eyes?" He asked rhetorically before putting the scalpel to his eye. Phil watched him but he managed to stay calm, or at least it looked like he was, inside he was a mess. He had just watched two of his best friends die horrible deaths and he was next, though he knew there was no escape and that death would be the only way out of there now. "So stoic, no fight though, it's not fun when one accepts what's happening to them! But I guess I can deal" he said as he put the scalpel right to Phil's eye and made a cut right under it. Phil tried his best not to scream but he couldn't. Ed had kept his eyes closed through the whole thing, he couldn't watch anymore, not after Colin, though the sounds were worse it seemed. He was just hoping and praying to a god he didn't believe in to at least let it all end quickly. The killer pulled back and started in at the top of Phil's eye now, cutting away the eyelid. Once he was sure he could get to the eye easily he pulled out a needle and a device that looked like a melon baller. "Now...I'm going to need you to hold very still" he said with a chuckle as he jammed the needled into Phil's eye. He let out a scream and passed out. The killer let out a sigh but continued to work the needle through his eye, making sure to cut all the tendons before pulling it out and putting the melon baller to his eye and closed it, causing Phil's eye to slip out easily. He then grabbed it and looked it over before turning to Thom. "You know...might be able to put this into that bad one of yours, what's one more surgery to try and fix your bum eye" he said with a laugh as he threw the eyeball at him and started in on the second. It didn't take long for Phil to finally succumb, though he did last longer than the two brothers. Thom had given up at this point, he slouched in his chair, looking straight ahead, eye's dead. It was all over and it was all he could do to just sit and wait for his time to come. He hadn't planned on going out this way, but there was nothing he could do now. 

The killer moved onto Ed now and looked him over. 

"Didn't fall asleep on us now did you?!" He asked as he slapped Ed across the face. His eyes opened with a start and he was looking right into the killers. "There he is! Let's see what we have in store for you" he said as he walked over to the corner again and pulled out a sledgehammer. "How many broken bones does it take before one dies of pain, or goes into shock? Let's find out shall we?" He asked as he waltzed over to Ed and lifted the hammer. Ed stared at him but didn't give any expression what so ever. He tried to tell himself to not make any noise, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. The killer brought the hammer down onto one of Ed's knees and a loud crack echoed through the room along with a scream from Ed. The killer looked to Thom to see if there was a reaction but there was none, he frowned at this. "You haven't checked out already have you?! Please tell me you didn't, this is no fun when I don't get your reaction" he said as he swung for Ed's other knee. To this he got a small flinch out of Thom at the sound of bones breaking. "That's my boy" he said as he continued to attack all of Ed's joints. Ed lasted the longest out of all of them, but eventually choked on his own blood when one blow to the ribs punctured his lungs and heart. The killer dropped the hammer and then turned to Thom with a smile. "And the best for last...I do feel you've suffered enough I think...I was going to make your death last as well, but...I find myself in a...merciful mood" he smirked and reached behind him and pulled out a gun and put it to Thom's head. "Any last words?" He asked. Thom's vision cleared and he looked right at the guy and moved his head forward so the gun was right up against his forehead. He then looked up and smirked at him. 

"See you in hell mother fucker" was all he said as the guy laughed and pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was intense, I have no idea where that came from, I can't believe I actually wrote that, definitely need a cup of tea...But don't fret dear readers, there's one more chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

Thom awoke with such a start it threw him off of the couch and he landed with a thud. He groaned and opened his eyes completely and looked around, breath heavy, still freaking out, trying to stop the panic attack he could feel coming on. It took a couple deep breaths but he realized he was back on the bus, safe. He pulled himself up and turned to one of the windows and looked outside. It was sunny out and the city of their next concert could be seen in the distance. There was no forest and no rain and Thom let out a sigh. 

"Are you alright?" Asked Jonny, which caused Thom to jump and turn to face him. "I didn't mean to startle you...I heard a scream and then a thud...I just wanted to see if you were alright...Did you fall asleep writing a song again?" he said, tilting his head to the side and motioning to the piece of paper that was on the table. Thom didn't say anything, he just walked up to Jonny and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He was taken back at first but he finally put his arms around Thom's and hugged back. 

"You're alright, you're alright, you're fine, you're here" he said as he held on tighter. Jonny was confused, but he didn't say anything just stroked Thom's hair and tried to calm him down. 

"I'm here, I'm fine...I promise" he said as Thom pulled back and looked up to him. Jonny reached down and wiped a couple stray tears from his cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked but was thrown off guard again when Thom leaned up and kissed him. It was quick and Jonny didn't get a chance to reciprocate. He, of course, had like Thom since they met, but he had told himself that nothing would ever come from it, and he told himself that now, that it only happened because something had happened to Thom and it needed to be done. Jonny led him back to the couch and sat down with him, keeping his arm around Thom and waited for him to talk. 

"I had a very terrible dream..." He started and Jonny turned fully to him, his arm falling from Thom's shoulders. Thom grabbed Jonny's hands, took a deep breath and started to tell Jonny about the dream. 

By the end of it Jonny's mouth was open in shock, not believing what he was hearing. 

"It was just a dream, nothing more! We're all here, we're all safe...Ok?" Said Jonny, hoping to comfort Thom. It seemed to help a bit, but he was sure Thom would be feeling the effects of the dream for a while. Thom took a breath and nodded. 

"It was just a dream" he repeated before going for the paper that was on the table and looking it over, though it was a bad idea as he got pale as he read what he wrote. Jonny watched him and took the paper and started to read it over. It was all jumbled and really not a song yet, but the structure it seemed was there. 

"Genie out of the bottle, it is now the witching hour...Murderer's, you're all murderers, we're not that same as you, funny how...When the walls bend with your breathing...They will suck you down to the other side, to the shadows red and blue....Your alarm bells, they should be ringing....What is he doing...This is the gloaming..." He read through it a couple times as he started to hum a melody to himself and Thom couldn't take it, it was the same melody the killer hummed in the dream. He wanted to throw the song away and forget about it, but he couldn't, he had gone through a traumatic experience for the song and he couldn't ignore it. 

"We can work on it later" was all he said as he took the paper from Jonny and set it aside. "When will we arrive at the venue?" He asked, trying to change the subject. 

"About half an hour I think. I was reading the site before we left and apparently, there's a really good restaurant attached to the venue" he said, Thom nodded. 

"What's it called?" he asked. 

"Broadmoore" at that name an image flashed in Thom's head, it was the dream again, they had just ran into the asylum and were sitting against the wall. He looked up past the graffiti and saw the name of the building 'Broadmoore Asylum' written in huge white letters. Thom shook his head to rid himself of the image. 

"It's weird that you had that dream though, the whole strip of land that the venue, restaurant and other random shops used to house an asylum before they were all torn down when they closed" stated Jonny who stood up to get Thom a bottle of water. Thom couldn't believe all of the coincidences but he chalked it up to him reading the same thing as Jonny the night before and forgetting about it and having it incorporated into the dream along with the lyrics. 

 

They arrived half an hour later and they all filed out of the bus and stretched properly. They saw that the bus that housed the road crew and their equipment had already shown up and they were in the process of setting everything up. Thom looked around the place before following the band into the restaurant. They got a table quickly and the waiter distributed the menu's and asked for drinks. Once that was all in he left. Thom finally took a good look at the menu and he paled at the picture on the front, it was the same exact building that was in his dream. He followed it further down and saw a 'history' section with a picture of the head doctor, who bared a striking resemblance to the killer. Jonny looked over to Thom and put a hand on his knee to calm him down. He took a breath and opened the menu and started to look through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you really think I would leave the guys dead? I'm terrible sometimes, but not that terrible. Hope you all enjoyed and don't hate me too much for what I have written, and I can assure you there won't be any more like this, lol.


End file.
